


Frosted Rose

by Hero_TeapartY



Series: Over Everything [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fantasy AU, M/M, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_TeapartY/pseuds/Hero_TeapartY
Summary: Local nature spirit falls in love with rebellious frost werewolf prince
Relationships: Milo/Gordie, Milo/Gordie (Pokemon)
Series: Over Everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552255
Kudos: 29





	Frosted Rose

White/Yellow hair, wolf ears, and tail, prince, werewolf prince, frost werewolf prince, the ideal guy right? For Milo a nature spirit who lives in the forest by the Circhester Kingdom that sounded just like his dream guy. Gordie... Prince Gordie of Circhester Kingdom. The rebellious prince who didn't listen to his mother, Queen Melony. Milo had seen Gordie a couple of times when the prince had snuck out of the castle after a fight with Queen Melony. Though the pink-haired nature spirit had never personally talked to him as the prince always looked like he was in a bad mood.   
But this time was different, Milo was alerted by the sound of crunching leaves. The spirit peeked out from behind a tree to see who it was, and there as if it was destiny the prince was the person. Though he didn't seem in a bad mood this time, the prince looked sadder than any other time he was run into the forest, hell he didn't even run this time! Prince Gordie was walking! WALKING! Milo had never seen him even do that before! 

The forest spirit watched as the prince walked over to a tree and pressed his back against it before sliding down to have his knees tucked against his chest. The prince wrapped his arms over his knees, hugging himself. Milo fought the urge the go over and hug the prince, he was ready to stop being a weirdo and go away to leave the prince alone.  
But he was alerted by a sudden noise coming from the Prince, crying?! The prince was crying? why would he be crying? Milo looked back to the prince who was trying to wipe away tears but they wouldn't stop. Milo would face his fears and talk to the werewolf prince. "uh... W-why are you crying, Prince?" 

The prince's glossy blue eyes locked onto Milo who was now in full view. Prince Gordie shifted a little and finally spoke. "It doesn't concern you" The prince replied quietly his voice hoarse from crying and most likely yelling. Milo went through his options, he could leave, or he could stay and talk to the prince more.  
"B-but you're out here alone and crying, anybody should be concerned." He replied. Prince Gordie didn't reply and rested his head on his knees.   
"Me and my mo- Queen Melony got in a fight," Milo perked up as Gordie decided maybe opening up wasn't a bad idea, "She started yelling about how I would become king and my responsibilities, and I yelled back at her that I didn't want to be king and she started yelling more, then i- i" The prince started to cry more as he got to the end of his explanation.  
Milo looked at him with wide eyes, catching onto what Gordie was saying. "I um I'm sure she understands you didn't mean to say it." He replied sitting down next to the crying prince. Prince Gordie shook his head.   
"S-she probably hates me now. I shouldn't even go back, I'll just get yelled at again and then I'll say something stupid and mean again. I've already fought with my mom enough I'm sure she would be fine if I just wasn't there my sister can take the throne instead of me." Gordie explained to the nature spirit. The prince looked pained even saying that.   
"Don't say that!" Milo said loudly, "I'm sure she still loves you! A mother wouldn't forget about or hate their child over a few fights!" Milo told the prince confidently. Prince Gordie looked back at him unsure.  
"Do you think so or are you just trying to make me feel better?" He asked the wolf ears which wherein the place of where normal ears would be twitched slightly upwards as he was now fully listening. Milo nodded,  
"I think so 110%! and maybe a little so you would feel better." He admitted sheepishly. The tears that rolled down the prince's face slowly stopped and he smiled at Milo.   
"Thank you... for helping me uh calm down." The prince said sliding his legs out to be in front of him. He looked at Milo before hugging him, which made Milo blush quite a bit. "Thank you." He whispered to him. Milo hugged back and smiled happily. His crush was hugging him this was great!!!  
"It's no problem." He replied happily. Gordie pulled back and smiled at Milo. The prince slowly stood back up and looked back the way he came. It was almost nightfall.   
  
"I should leave now." The prince told the nature spirit. "Thanks again... uh, what's your name?" The prince asked.  
"Its Milo!" The nature spirit replied staring up at Gordie. Gordie nodded,   
"Well thanks again, Milo." He said, the prince then turned around and ran off back to the Circhester Kingdom. Milo smiled happily at him as his cheeks burned red. He talked to his crush!!! AND HUGGED HIM! It was a great day!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~A bud of a relationship has bloomed~


End file.
